Dressing Pafé
Dressing Pafé is an idol unit composed of Shion Todo, Leona West, and Dorothy West. They first formed their unit in Episode 14 for revenge/to surpass SoLaMi♡SMILE. As of Episode 38, they are officially disbanded, but they reform for the Dream Theatre in Episode 44. They break up again at the end of Season 3 when Shion leaves by herself to train, and reform in Episode 168. History After Shion entered PriPara world, Usagi overheard Shion's vow to take down SoLaMi♡SMILE and told her that he can take her to the top. Of course with Shion wanting to surpass SoLaMi♡SMILE, she went with him where she was put into a unit by Usagi. With Dorothy and Leona wanting revenge on SoLaMi♡SMILE too, they united into a unit. Dorothy and Leona have wanted revenge since the Sparkling Grand Prix, because Laala and Mirei betrayed them after Dorothy had already passed the audition to join the two for the competition. However, Dorothy brought along her brother Leona to join their unit, and the two were shortly kicked out; as Mirei and Kuma told them that they needed 3 members, and not 4, in order to enter the competition. Thus, later sparking their will to defeat SoLaMi♡SMILE later on. Shion's inspiration to be an idol was from SoLaMi♡SMILE, and she wishes to surpass them and reach God Idol Rank. In Episode 25, the group join with with SoLaMi♡SMILE to form the unit SoLaMi♡Dressing; and they perform Realize! for the first time. They emerge victors of the Christmas Idol Grand Prix, and win their first component of the Paradise Coord: the Paradise Shoes. In Season 3, they compete in the Divine Idol Grand Prix and are narrowly defeated by SoLaMi SMILE in the final round. In Episode 189, they become God Idols. However in Episode 191, they returned the tiaras, as they're aiming to become Divine Idols, not God Idols. Members *Shion Todo (center) *Leona West *Dorothy West Unit Relationships Shion and Dorothy fight a lot and disagree with each other, especially regarding the team's name at the start. Shion acts neutral to Leona but dislikes Dorothy. Dorothy is very close to her brother Leona. Leona is often caught in the middle when they fight and acts as peacekeeper between the two. Dresses Shion Todo *'Eternal Punk Coord '- (Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 28) * Baby Monster Cyalume Coord - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 28, Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 39) * Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord - (Casual PriPara Coord beginning Episode 39) *'Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 28) *'Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 53) *'Super Cyalume Shion Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 101) *'China Rock Coord' - (Episode 15) *[[Fresh Marching Star Coord|'Fresh Marching Star Coord']] - (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 23) *'China Rock Cool Coord '-''' (Episode 28) * '''Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord - (Episode 30) * Rock Style Lady S Coord - (Episode 44) * Nin'Nin Among the Water Coord '- (Episode 51), (Episode 53) * 'Star Tension ☆ Summer Coord - (Episode 60) * Violet Crosswalk Coord - (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101), (Episode 102) * [[Swing Dot Trumpet Purple Coord|'Swing Dot Trumpet Purple Coord']] - (Episode 159) * [[Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord|'Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord']] - (Episode 159), (Episode 189) Dorothy West *'Twin Gingham Coord' - (Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 28) * Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 28, Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 39) * Dream Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord - (Casual PriPara Coord beginning Episode 39) *'Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 28) *'Fresh Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 53) *'Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 101) *'China Rock Honey Coord' - (Episode 15), (Episode 28) *[[Sapphire Marching Star Coord|'Sapphire Marching Star Coord']]' '-''' (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 23) * [[Nocturne Sky Idol D Coord|'''Nocturne Sky Idol D Coord]] - (Episode 30) * Rock Style Lady D Coord '- (Episode 44) * 'Nin'Nin Among the Forest Coord '- (Episode 51), (Episode 53) * 'Star Max ☆ Summer Coord - (Episode 60) * Blue Sky Crosswalk Coord - (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101), (Episode 102) * Swing Dot Saxophone Blue Coord - (Episode 157), (Episode 159) * [[Team Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord|'Team Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord']] - (Episode 157), (Episode 189) Leona West *'Twin Gingham Coord' - (Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 28) * Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 28, Casual PriPara Coord until Episode 39) * Dream Fortune Party R Cyalume Coord - (Casual PriPara Coord beginning Episode 39) *'Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 28) *'Fresh Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 53) *'Super Cyalume Leona Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 101) *'China Rock Forest Coord' - (Episode 15), (Episode 28) *[[Amethyst Marching Star Coord|'Amethyst Marching Star Coord']] - (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 23) * Nocturne Sky Idol R Coord - (Episode 30) * Rock Style Lady R Coord '- (Episode 44) * 'Nin'Nin Among the Sun Coord '- (Episode 51), (Episode 53) * 'Star Relax☆Summer Coord - (Episode 60) * Scarlet Crosswalk Coord - (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101), (Episode 102) * Swing Dot Tuba Red Coord - (Episode 157), (Episode 159) * [[Team Super Cyalume Leona Coord|'Team Super Cyalume Leona Coord']] - (Episode 157), (Episode 189) Making Dramas *Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! - (Episode 14), (Episode 15) *All Out Dash! Fly, Balloon! - (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 44) *Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! Go Pleased To Meet You! - (Episode 28), (Episode 30) *All Out Dash! Usagi Balloon! - (Episode 49) *Ukiuki! Fortune Resort! - (Episode 60) *Friends Forever! Youth Jumping Snapping! - (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101) *Eternal Friend! We are the Best Team! - (Episode 190) Etymology The word Dressing (ドレッシング Doresshingu) was made up by Leona and comes from the girls' initials - Do'rothy, '''Re'ona (the Japanese pronounciation of Leona), and 'Shi'on combined with the word '''sing. The second part of their unit name, Pafé, is short for the word "perfect", thought up by Shion. Songs *No D&D Code * Change! My World *Dream Parade (PriPari Movie) *Run♪ for Jumping! *Get Over Dress-code Gallery See Dressing Pafé/Image Gallery. Trivia * On their Making Drama, Shion's drums and Dorothy's guitar part are very similiar to Ann's and Naru's actions when performing Prism Live. Leona plays the bass which is very similar to Rinne. * Suggested team names were "Oshishi" and "Perfection" (both by Shion) and "The Dorothies" (by Dorothy). * Dressing Pafé did not perform with their unit Cyalume Change coords until Episode 28. * Leona West is the only male member of Dressing Pafé. * It was mentioned by Meganee that their favorite coords are the Marching Star coords. *Dressing Pafé are the only non-Idol Time characters to achieve Super Idol Time. *As of Episode 189, Dressing Pafé become God Idols. *Each member of Dressing Pafé shares the vocal pitches of a member from the unit Bell Rose from'' Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow live'': Bell and Shion have deep voices, Wakana and Dorothy have loud voices, and Otoha and Leona have soft spoken voices. Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime Category:Idol